


We'll Be God

by theBastardArc77



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, God Complex, Psychological Drama, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: God. Creator of the Universe. The Father. The Almighty. Maggie didn't believe in that type of BS, but she later finds out that a certain 16-year-old Lincoln loud shares her sentiments. The Two come to an agreement that will change their lives forever, For better or for worse. Till death do us part right?
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Maggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Misery Loves Company

This Story was inspired by the Song "Oh Ana" By Mother Mother If you haven't heard it I recommend you listen to it as it has a powerful message and it goes great with the story

Chapter 1: "Misery Loves Company"

.

.

.

.

.

LUST: be consumed with desire for something.

The word has many definitions, but of course, most believe it is the lust of sexual desire. Lust for power, Lust for strength, eta. But it is true that the Lust for Flesh is the strongest of them all. Who can say that they don't want to be held tight when they are in the arms of their lover. to feel the warm strong hands never let go, fearing that their warmth will fade.

Yet it was a Sin.

Lust was known to be one of the 7 deadly sins. One that could send you to hell. something that God would punish you for.

Ah God, The Creator of the Universe, the Father, the Almighty, all those names for some bearded man in the sky. Someone who didn't exist.

Maggie Vargus was now 18 years old knew the way of the world. All of it was a lie. but the biggest lie out there was religion. Believing that there was a place in the sky that you would go to when your die was total BS. Maggie knew that when someone dies that's it, nothing after that. You die, you get put in the dirt or become tiny ashes and that's it, Bugs feed off your rotting corpse or your ashes breeze in the windy sky. End of story.

However, most of her community didn't share her ideas, even some of her friends didn't think she was right, some didn't believe in God but believed in reincarnation instead. Maggie found all of it stupid. Dead was Dead. That's it.

Maggie was currently smoking at a local playground that was empty and she sat on the swing. She had changed a lot, but her Physical appearance was a big change from what she wore as a young teen, She wore a Grey and Black Flannel Hoodie, underneath that was a short crop-top that had a blue sad face, she wore shorts that only went down to her upper thighs, she had full black sneakers and her hair was in a ponytail. She saw that is was getting dark, the sun slowly falling behind the mountains, and the street lights were beginning to light the dark sidewalks and streets.

She didn't want to go home yet, she moved out of her parent's home and lived in a cozy one-bedroom apartment, but she knew that she would get an earful of a phone call from her mother again. Why you might ask? today was Sunday, You know the day the Lord rested. Maggie never went to church with her mother, always sneaking off before her mom would force her to go. So here she was, sitting on a swing and smoking a cigarette in a child's playground.

"Mind if I sit here?" Came a voice

Maggie turned around and looked to see a boy with snow-white hair.

He was the same height as her, he wore black and white sneakers with black jeans with a bit of hole's in the legs, his shirt was red with a spade in the middle of it that also had a white "A" on it, over that was an orange and white Lettermen Jacket, he also had a necklace, she only saw the chain but she saw that something must have been attached as the chain was more V-shaped than a regular chain necklace.

"Go ahead" She replied

The boy took sat on a swing next to her and just sat there looking at the playground. The two didn't say a word to each other. Why would they? they didn't know each other. But for some reason, the white hair reminded Maggie of someone.

"So, what are you doing out here for?" The boy asked

She turned to him, "what's it to you? It's none of your business" Maggie replied

The boy smirked, that threw Maggie off, "Sorry, I was just trying to make conversation, I do that when I'm a bit upset, but I think I've seen you somewhere before" The boy told her

Maggie nodded her head, "Yeah I get that feeling to"

"Did we go to the same school together?" the boy asked

"I don't think so, I would remember a kid with dyed white hair" Maggie replied

The boy rolled his eyes, "it's not dyed, it's my natural hair color" He told her

Maggie looked, and indeed on closer inspection saw that there were no dark roots of his hair, just white.

"huh, what do ya know," Maggie said, "you perform or something?" Maggie asked

"Nope, don't play music and I don't do stand up comedy" he replied

For some reason when he said stand up comedy, that made something click in Maggie's head. She remembered her mom hired a clown to perform at her 13th birthday party. She remembered the Clown was a girl, and she had an assistant, who had white hair.

"You ever perform and kid's birthday parties with a friend or a sister?" Maggie asked

the boy looked at her with a smile and he rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, but I was eleven and I helped my older sister Luan perform at a couple of parties" He replied

Now Maggie remembered, the Clown was a girl named Luan Loud, she went to the same Middle School as her but never really talked or associated with the clown girl. However, she remembered that Luan had brought her whole family to the talent show, she also remembered that Luan had a younger brother, her only brother to be precise, His name began with an L... Lance? Loki? Lex? No, none of those were right... Lincoln? Yeah, It was Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

"Your Lincoln Loud right? Luan's younger brother?" Maggie asked

"yeah, that's me," he said, "but how do you know Luan?"

"We went to Middle School together, and you both performed at my 13th birthday party" Maggie replied

They boy, Lincoln, Looked at her and smiled, "now I remember, you were the girl with all the dark make-up, Maggie Vargus right?" Lincoln replied

Maggie just smirked, "yeah that's me"

Maggie then took a long hit of her cigarette and puffed out some smoke slowly. Lincoln watched her release the smoke in the semi-dark air. The smoke itself flowed out so slow that it looked like it would just form itself into a small cloud and rise to the sky. It some weird way, it was amazing and beautiful.

Maggie saw the stared of Lincoln and pulled out her pack of Cigarettes and took one out and handed one to him. "Want one?" She asked

Lincoln never smoke in his life. He knew of its ill effects, but with the day he just had, he would do anything to relieve the stress. So he took it and Maggie pulled out her lighter. The Lighter itself was unique, It was black and had the same Blue sad face in the middle of it, however, what made it more unique was that when she lit it the fire burned green, he didn't know how that was possible but he didn't care, he leaned in with the Cigarette in his mouth and it lit the end of the Cigarette. Lincoln took a huge puff of it and began to cough harshly

Maggie smiled, knowing how it felt to take a hit of your first Cigarette. the awful taste, the burning sensation that went down your throat, but if he took more hits of the Cigarette, he would learn to deal with it. She saw him take another hit and saw that this time he took it with ease but the distaste for it was still on his face, but she noticed that his shoulders began to relax.

"So if I may ask again, what are you doing out here Maggie?" Lincoln asked

Maggie looked at him, "Bored, Sunday is never a good day for me, Never know what to do and I don't have many friends" Maggie told him "what about you?"

"Argument with my parents" Lincoln replied "Didn't want to go to church"

"Not up for it today?" Maggie asked

"I never was after I turned 9," Lincoln said "Never believed in it"

Maggie looked at him with a surprising look, "Really? you an Atheist too?" Maggie asked

Lincoln nodded, "you too? never thought I find someone in Royal Woods who shared my opinions" Lincoln told her

Maggie nodded, "Same here" she replied, "so you just didn't want to go to church and your parents got mad at you?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, they're not fanatics or anything but they still have a strong belief, but for me, never felt that way"

"Why?"

"Well, as I grew up I always thought that it was kinda weird, as a teen I began to question more about the bible and god, I mean if God created us then why did he give us these... these urges," Lincoln told her with a blush

"what urges?" Maggie asked

Lincoln looked at her, "promise you won't tell?" Lincoln asked

"Since your the first person who actually is the same as me, I'll keep whatever we talk about a secret," Maggie told him

Lincoln nodded, He took a long hit from his cigarette and then let the smoke flow from his lips, "I've had sexual urges since I turned 14, My Girl- My Ex and me kissed and stuff, even sometimes touching, but... whenever we were close to doing... you know, She didn't want to do it. I'm not saying that I wanna rush into things, nor am I gonna force her to have sex with me, but damn hormones are too strong I guess" Lincoln told her

Maggie chuckled a little, "I get that, I understand where your coming from, but for me, I always have wanted to be with someone who would be ready when I'm ready, some guys wanted to rush into things some didn't, sometimes I was sure I was ready but they weren't, I never ever had sex" Maggie said "and I'm 18 for fucks sake"

They both chuckled and looked to each other, to them it felt good to tell someone this, someone, who understood. Guess misery did enjoy the company

"it's only 5:00 I don't have to be home till curfew, you wanna grab something to eat?" Lincoln asked

Maggie nodded, "Sure"

They got off the swings and they both took a hit of their Cigarettes as they walked along the sidewalk and to the Purping Burger


	2. Suppressed Feelings

**Chapter 2: "Suppressed Feelings"**

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln and Maggie sat at a booth and ate the food that they ordered. Lincoln got a regular Purping Burger with large fries on the side and a large Pepsi Cherry, Maggie got a Double Purper which had 3 thin patties, Lettice, Pickles, Ketchup, Mayo, and Mustard, along with that she got herself a Strawberry and Cholate shake. Lincoln was eating his fries first, wanting to save the burger for last, He looked to Maggie as she took a sip of her shake.

"So if I may ask, why don't you believe in god?" Lincoln asked

Maggie looked at him and put her shake to the side and put her elbows on the table, "well, I just never really believed in it, nothing about it made sense to me" she told him "for as long as I can remember I always believed that once you died that was it"

Lincoln nodded, "makes sense, I already told you why I don't believe in him"

Maggie nodded, "but how does your family feel about that?" she asked him

"well..." Lincoln put his hand to his chin and thought about the answer, "My parents, my older sister Lori and Lynn and my younger sister Lola don't like it much, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, and Lily are fine with it, as well as my grandpa" Lincoln told her

Maggie nodded, "Your lucky, My mother thinks I'm the worst type of person for not believing God"

"Why?" Lincoln asked

"She grew up in a catholic town and it was a strict one too" Maggie replied "at a young age it was kinda forced on me too since it was forced a little I didn't like it much"

Lincoln nodded, he took a sip of his drink and Maggie took a bite of her food. The food, even if not good for you, was the best thing ever.

Sometimes the bad things were good.

That's what Maggie thought at least, Because she was raised with such a push to join the same religion as her mother she hated it, so she did everything opposite of the bible, she found that she enjoyed some things but didn't care much for others. To Maggie that was living life to the fullest, and that's what mattered, she shouldn't have to hold back because of some morals that she didn't believe in, why would she let someone who didn't exist dictate her life?

Maggie balled up her wrapper and looked to lincoln as he was finally eating his burger, "so what was the fight about?" Maggie asked

Lincoln looked down, "Me not wanting to go to church was only half of the story" Lincoln began "I also may have got into a physical fight with my dad..." Lincoln said

Maggie looked at the boy with a shocked expression, Lincoln was tall but he didn't look all that tough. Though she had seen his sister Lynn play some sports a couple of times, so maybe he had to be strong to live with a sister like her.

"What!? For Real!?" Maggie asked with a shocked tone

Lincoln looked around uneasy but he looked back to her, "Look... My parents were trying to force me to church but told them again that I didn't want to go, Kept mentioning how much my sisters wouldn't act like me, and that hurt me..." Lincoln told her

"Why?" Maggie asked

Lincoln looked at her and sighed, "I haven't done much with my life, My two older sisters, my sister Lori is in collage, Leni is in her last year of Highschool, Luna's already making a name for herself and her band, Luan is an internet sensation, Lynn is being asked and given opportunities to go pro after she graduates, and my younger sisters are almost there along with them, well except for Lily" Lincoln said

"So whenever your parents talk about your sisters... you feel unappreciated?" Maggie asked

"Yeah..." Lincoln said "I mean it feels like no one in my family really knows what I do for my family Except for lily of course... She's trying to be like me, but she doesn't know what I go through every day..." Lincoln said

Maggie looked at him and she saw the sadness in his eyes, she understood that sadness, she understood his pain, it may not be the same, but the pain is pain. She grabbed his hand that lied on the table and he looked shocked and looked to Maggie.

Once he looked at her, he saw the look of understanding in her light green eyes. Lincoln felt something come up his throat, something that felt like sharp nails in his throat, it was the words he had always wanted to say, the words that he kept in, the words that truly expressed his feelings.

"I... I-I Help them with so many things, I help them when they are having bad days, When things don't look good at all I'm there... But do I ever get the same treatment? Rarely" Lincoln said "It's always about them... I don't get much in my house... Hell, I still get the smallest room no matter what! I helped them! and what do I get? I get brushed off and tossed away after being used! Every day I make sure no one kills each other! Yet do I get a thank you? Nope" Lincoln said

Lincoln sighed, he felt water begin to form in his eyes but he wiped them away. Maggie still had her hand in his.

"So how did it get physical?" Maggie asked

"I got mad at saying that I should be more like my sisters, as soon as he said those words something just snapped, I punched my dad in the face and he fell back into the wall, he didn't break anything but after that, I just left, I walked and stayed away from places where my family would be looking for me," Lincoln said

"Then you meet me at the playground?" Maggie asked with a smile

Lincoln chuckled, "Yeah... and I'm glad I did" Lincoln replied

"Oh?" Maggie asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "why's that?"

"Because you're the first person I've ever told about these feelings," Lincoln said "you're the first person who understands where I'm coming from," Lincoln said

Maggie smiled, "don't mention it" Maggie replied

* * *

.

.

.

Luna was currently with her girlfriend, Sam Sharp, in her light purple 2006 Scicon XB, looking for her brother Lincoln. She had heard what had happened while she was out of the house and Wondered what was going on with her brother.

"Where the hell are you bro?" Luna asked as she looked at the sidewalks, hoping to see a head full of white hair

"Luna, I'm sure he's fine" Sam replied

"Maybe, but when I find him I'm gonna give the dude a serious talk!" Luna said "What was he thinking!? Hitting Dad!?" Luna asked herself

"What exactly happened Lun?" Sam asked

Luna grumbled and looked to Sam, "Mom and dad were trying to take him to church and he wouldn't go, he and dad got into a fight, and dad told him something that made him throw a punch" Luna replied

Sam was shocked to hear this, She knew lincoln was a calm and forgiving kind and never thought he would punch someone, like ever. "What did your dad say?" She asked

"Don't know, but I'll ask him when I find Lincoln and head back home?" Luna said

Sam nodded, "That's fine Luns, but remember to ask him how it happened, don't just start yelling at him please," Sam told her

Luna looked back to the road and she turned left and sighed, "Yeah, I'll ask him" Luna said

"Good," Sam said

The two continued to drive and look for lincoln. Luna then began to remember just how much Lincoln had changed after the break up with Ronnie Anne. Why her brother broke up with her was beyond her. Everyone thought they were doing so well, but just a week and a half ago, out of nowhere, Lincoln broke up with her.

He didn't tell them his reasons nor did he give Ronnie Anne that much either. She just couldn't understand how her brother could do that. She had wondered why Lincoln did that.

Was there someone else? Did he just not feel for her anymore? did he cheat on her? Was it the long-distance?

No matter how many times the sisters asked, he didn't give them a straight forward answer, not even Lori or Bobby could get an answer out of him.

Just what was happening with her brother?


	3. Sinners in Love

Lincoln and Maggie arrived back at her apartment, It was a cozy place, it was bigger then he expected but that was fine. The Living room was decorated with some bands and had something Lincoln thought he may have seen before.

It was a poster with the saying " ** _Sinners make the best Saints_** ", Lincoln like that saying.

He sat on the couch it was a soft green one with some pillows on it. in front of it was a coffee table, and of course, a TV was close by. it was a medium-sized thing, and it wasn't as small as the one he had at home.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night here," Lincoln said "You didn't have to though"

Maggie shook her head, "I wanted you to, I didn't feel alright if I let you go home and you got into another fight" Maggie told him

"Well thank you again," Lincoln told her

Maggie nodded and went to her room. She threw her jacket to the side and put her hat on her shelf, she then took off her shoes as she didn't want to keep walking in them. She went into the living room to see Lincoln was watching TV, He had his arm resting on the arm of the couch so Maggie decided to join him. Sat on her feet when she was on the couch and one of Lincoln's legs was resting on his knee.

"what show were you watching?" Maggie asked

"American Horror story," Lincoln said "It's the third season I think," Lincoln said

"You've watched the show?" Maggie asked

"Yeah, I'm a fan of it," Lincoln said with a smile, "there's just something about it that's amazing"

"I haven't watched all of them, I've only seen the first season, Murder house I think it was called," Maggie told him

"Then you're missing out, its amazing" Lincoln said

"So who's your favorite character?" Maggie asked

Lincoln then began to think about the character, "If I had to choose, I think it would be Tate, he's interested in a way" Lincoln told her "you?"

"As I said I've only seen the first season but Constance is cool," Maggie said

Lincoln laughed, "yeah she's a little witty"

The two continued to watch the show, it then got to the part where Shara Paulson's Character was having sex on the floor with her husband and the snake was crawling around. If anything it was kinda weird to see the scene with a girl next to you. Lincoln felt his dick began to slowly harden, he tried to ignore it but the more he thought about the scene he made him harder. He saw Maggie and she had a blush on his face, he tried to ignore it as the episode continued.

* * *

.

.

.

The Episode ended and as soon as it did, Maggie turned to Lincoln

"Do you need a blanket and a pillow? I have an extra blanket in my room and I can let you borrow one of my Pillows" Maggie said

Lincoln smiled and nodded, "Yeah that would be nice" He replied

Maggie got up from the couch and walked to her room. Lincoln took off his shoes and jacket but left the Necklace on, but it was still under his shirt.

Maggie cam back with a blanket and Pillow in her arms and handed it to Lincoln. He thanked her but saw that it was only 7:39 PM, and the two didn't want to go to bed that early. So they sat and continued watching TV, but Maggie switched it to Netflix and there she found the rest of American Horror Story and they watched the rest of the third season. However, Maggie was curious about Lincoln's home life.

"So Lincoln? how's it like living with 10 sisters?" Maggie asked

Lincoln looked at her, "well, it was a hassle, sometimes even a fucking nightmare" Lincoln said with a smile, but I still love them" Lincoln said

"Tell me about your younger siblings, I know about your older ones but I never heard or seen your younger siblings," Maggie told him

Lincoln nodded with a smile, "well, after me would be Lucy, She's kinda obsessed with the occult and vampires and stuff, she still is but not as much as she used to be" "Lincoln told her "Not to mention she can do this thing where she can pop up out of nowhere, scares me every damn time" Lincoln said

Maggie nodded, "Go on," She said

"Then there's Lana and Lola the twins, and they are sometimes the worst to get under control, they fight with each other and both are the polar opposite of each other" Lincoln replied "what's worse is that they haven't changed as much," Lincoln said

Maggie smiled at that, she always wondered what it would be like having a twin sister or brother.

"then their's Lisa, I mentioned her before, she's young, but she could be one of the smartest people of our lifetime," Lincoln said a wide smile "but even her antics can be hard to deal with"

"I would think, let me guess, she's super smart but doesn't know basic emotions?" Maggie asked with a smile

Lincoln looked at her with surprise, "how did you know that?"

Maggie giggled, "It was a guess"

The two laughed and when it died down lincoln continued

"Finally there's Lily, She wants to be like me, don't know why, but she tries to be me so much, not to mention helps me when our sisters are fighting" Lincoln replied

"She sounds like one of the few who are easy to handle," Maggie said with a smile

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, but I don't want her to be like me..." Lincoln said sadly

Maggie looked at him with concern, "what do you mean?" She asked

"Well... I've always had to help my family out, putting their needs before mine, sometimes I'll admit that I wanted to be the center of attention, I wanted to be praised, but I never could be..." Lincoln replied, "Sure I was happy that I helped them but...it's just..."

"You feel like you can't live up to them?" Maggie asked

"Yeah" Lincoln replied with a nod

"I understand that," Maggie said

The two looked at the other, Lincoln could see the understanding in Maggie's eyes, while Maggie could see the hurt, the stress, the Selflessness in his eyes. Neither could take their eyes off each other, however, the episode ended that they were currently watching was over and the theme song began to play, and when they heard the music they broke eye contact.

"S-Sorry" Lincoln said while rubbing the back of his neck

"I-I-It's nothing" Maggie replied

Lincoln then felt a buzz n his phone, He took it out to see it was a text from Luna:

MissSwagger<3: BRO!!! Where are you!? We're all worried sick!

Lincoln looked at the message and turned his phone off. His smile fell from his face, Maggie saw this

"You ok?" She asked

Lincoln lightly nodded his head, "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine" Lincoln replied

Maggie nodded and they both decided to get some rest as it was now 8:45. Lincoln lay on the couch and put the blanket over him and looked up to the dark ceiling, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Wondering what was next for him, what would tomorrow be like? Knowing his life it wasn't gonna be good or fair to him. He just wished something good could happen for him once in a while...


	4. Sinning is sweet

It was Monday Morning. Lincoln stirred from his sleep and saw that he was indeed still at Maggie's. He didn't know why, but he had half expected to wake up in his own room, in his family's house.

Lincoln sighed, he couldn't take another day of school. it was the same thing day in and day out. Why couldn't something change? Why did it have to be an endless loop? Seriously, it was the same every fucking day

 _'wake up, get siblings ready for school, go to school, learn the boring shit, leave school, go home, deal with sisters constantly trying to get my attention or have them fighting each other, then eat dinner and go to bed... and the cycle repeats...'_ Lincoln thought with a heavy sigh

"Good your awake," Said a voice

Hearing the voice almost made Lincoln jump out of the couch, but he just froze before turning around to see Maggie. She was wearing grey and black striped Pajama pants and a gray short-sleeved shirt. Her hair was not damp and the mascara that she wore wasn't applied yet, she was also barefoot.

Seeing Maggie in a state made her look more human to Lincoln. Sometimes it was hard for Lincoln to believe that women looked great like they just hopped out of bed always looking beautiful. Lincoln knew it was not true, as he had seen his sisters apply their make-up and it took them some time to do it too. However, Maggie, not looking half as bad as he thought he did when he got out of bed, made her more appealing to his eyes.

Maggie looked at him and noticed he was staring at her. For some reason, having his dark hazel eyes stare at her, it made her shiver, like she was being looked at like some type of statue carved out of marble. She could see the astonishment in his eyes, it didn't make her feel anything weird, but she had never been looked at like that.

Maggie knew she wasn't the hottest girl in Royal, and she knew it, but having the white-haired teen look at her like he was seeing something divine made her stomach do flips. It made her feel good in a way. She quickly tried to put that feeling away and waved her hand in front of his face

"Earth to Lincoln? you ok?" She asked

Lincoln shook his head quickly and looked to Maggie, "S-Sorry, I-I was still a little bit tired" Lincoln replied

Maggie nodded, but she knew the truth. He was staring at her.

"So what's the plan today?" Maggie asked, "do you want me to drop you off at your school or do you want me to take you home?" Maggie asked

She didn't mean to sound like she wanted him to leave but she realized that's how it must have sounded

Lincoln looked at her and then back down, "Is skipping school an option?" Lincoln asked with a nervous chuckle

Maggie smiled at him, "well if you wanted to do something bad, you could have just said so" Maggie replied,

"so is that a yes?" Lincoln asked

Maggie nodded, "I'm off today anyway, and since you want to skip school, I might as well join you today," Maggie said

"So, where should we go?" Lincoln asked

"How about we got to the mall later? maybe even catch a movie?" Maggie said

Lincoln chuckled, "this almost sounds like a date"

Maggie scoffed but she did it with a smile, "Trust me Linc, you couldn't handle me" Maggie told him

Lincoln nodded, "maybe," Lincoln said

They made their plans today. They were gonna go to the mall and look around. Maggie was gonna see what Lincoln was interested and Lincoln would do the same. After their shopping, they would then catch a movie, one that they both had to agree on and then they might get a bite to eat.

* * *

.

.

.

"Still no call from lincoln?" Luna asked asked

"No... there's nothing!" Rita cried "No call! no Text! I swear when I find him He's big trouble"

Luna sighed, "Well, can you blame him?" Luna asked "You tried to force him into something he didn't want to do"

Rita looked at her daughter and she nodded in agreement with shame across her face, "your right... We shouldn't have tried to force him to go to church"

Luna walked up to her mother and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Letting her mother know that it wasn't all her fault. Rita looked back at her daughter and smiled softly.

"Just remember mom, He's not the only one to blame here," Luna told her

Rita nodded slowly and chuckled, "you all have really grown-up," Rit said "I'm proud of all of you"

Luna smiled back and nodded, "yeah"

Meanwhile, while they were talking, Lily was getting out of her room, only to see the twins fighting.

"Well, your beauty pageants are stupid! but I still go!" Lana cried

"I am not going to some filthy car show!" Lola said

"Come on Lola! Please! I always support you!" Lana cried

"No, I'm not going to your car show!" Lola replied

"Stop it both of you!" Lily said

Her two older siblings looked to her with a bit of surprise.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Lily asked

"I asked Lola to come to this car show where the car me and my friends have been working on is going to be and I wanted her to come to show her support," Lana said

"And I told her I'm not going to some filthy car show! there are oil stains and tire marks!" Lola said "I'm not going"

But Lola, have you seen the cars that older pageant queens have?" Lily said with a smile

Lola turned to her younger sibling, "what are you talking about?"

"well have you seen the nice and shiny cars that they ride and wave out of?" Lily asked, "they got some really nice and cool looking cars, even some stylish old fashion ones!" Lily said

Lily knowing that if something was nice and shiny then Lola would get roped in. A little trick she learned from her brother.

Eventually, with more convincing, Lola apologized to her twin and agreed to go to the car show. the two twins then hugged out. Lily smiled and walked away. Today, Lily knew it was her time to shine, she would show Lincoln that she would be able to do what he could do! that she wasn't too young to do what he could do for their family!

She would show him that she was ready to take this burden off his hands. Lily Loud was no quitter! She was gonna set Lincoln free!


	5. Alexithymia

Lincoln and Maggie had a wonderful time while at the mall. He helped Maggie shop and she helped Lincoln by showing him a good time. Since this might have been Lincoln's first time ditching school as well as finally being himself, she wanted to help Lincoln. Maggie didn't know why but she felt something for the boy. This was very uncommon to her. Why?

Well, you see many years ago when Maggie was a child around the age of six, her father died. Yet she felt no sadness. She knew her father died, but she didn't understand it she had asked herself why was it sad? why was it so bad that he died? But Maggie asked herself a better question. What was sadness?

You see when Maggie's mother found out that Maggie understood what happened to her father, she knew that maggie didn't feel anything for her father's death. So her mother took her to a psychiatrist. She remembered that day well.

As it turns out, Maggie Sufferers from Alexithymia.

Alexithymia is a mental disorder where she has a problem figuring out emotions, or lacking a certain few. See, the problem that people with alexithymia have isn't so much that they have no words for their emotions, but that they lack the emotions themselves. Still, Maggie was told that not everyone with the condition has the same experiences. Some have gaps and distortions in typical emotional situations. However, hers was a common case, she didn't know how to feel much but she felt some emotions sometimes. She felt actual joy when she and her friends ditched schools to go play video games. She felt actual fear when she fell off a tall platform in her old home. She felt sympathy for people many times. She felt very sympathetic for the White Haired boy in front of her. However, sadness, remorse, attraction, and love never really got to her. She understood her body and when she saw hot guys or guys that caught her eye, she knew it wasn't loving, it was just lust.

With Lincoln, however, she felt something pulling her to him, something about him just drew her to follow him.

.

.

.

After a while the two finally went to get their movie tickets to watch a movie called "Little Miss Sunshine" It was a Drama/Comedy, telling a story about a family that each a have a form of depression, except for the youngest named Olive, who realizes her family sees her as a ray of sunshine and wants to bring them together.

Honestly, it was movies like that, that would make Maggie think about life in general. She doesn't know how depression feels because of her Alexithymia, but she does feel bad for others who she saw have to deal with depression. That's what she saw in Lincoln, She could tell that he never really expressed his anger or his stress to anyone before. She had heard that holding in emotions like that could be bad, feeling down and angry at yourself is just not healthy.

They had bought the tickets but the movie wouldn't start until 3:00. So she decided that it would be best for her to try and let Lincoln express her feelings. allowing him to have fun and be himself was good, but it wouldn't help in the long run.

Just because one person has one good day does not mean that the person is better. Just because they seemed happy one day, did not mean that they would be better forever.

Maggie didn't know how long Lincoln had been holding in his emotions. She knew one thing though, that for some reason she was willing to do anything to help him. She wanted to see him happy for some reason. She couldn't explain it, but that's what she wanted.

They continued to travel around the Mall until it was 3:00, and when it was time to get to the movie, the left to watch it.

.

.

.

**Now there is a reason I am taking this story at such a slow pace. It's because if I just write and then write with what comes to my head at the last minute then I'd mess this story up, so some time will be needed to think about the next part, but it won't be too long. Also releasing a one-shot that will come out soon.**

**Also, I added Alexithymia because it is a real thing, and I do suffer from it. It is a very hard thing to go through as feeling the lack of emotion is scary. Sometimes I do not know what I am feeling and it is hard to understand my emotions, it's also thanks to this that my depression hits hard many times. Trust me, it's hard to live this way, Alexithymia effects the people around me more as Since I don't understand a lot of emotions such as affection and sympathy, it makes it harder for me to have a relationship with people.**

**thanks to my depression it also makes me feel unwanted and not really tell anyone how I feel.**

**Now, Maggie's Alexithymia will be a huge factor in her personality and will affect both her and Lincoln**


	6. Flesh

**Chapter 6: "Flesh"**

* * *

.

.

.

The movie had ended. Lincoln and Maggie were on their way back to her place. They left the mall and were heading straight for Maggie's car when Lincoln's phone rang, the two stopped and he grabbed it to see that it was his Mother. Lincoln sighed but he needed to face his problems head-on, so he answered the call

"Hi, Mom..." Lincoln said

 **[Lincoln...]** She began

Lincoln was expecting this, the yelling, the screaming, the grounding he was going to get. He was ready for it

 **[I'm Sorry Lincoln... We shouldn't have pushed you]** Rita replied

And there it was the- what?

Hearing those words amazed Lincoln. It was hard to believe what his mother was saying. He had never gotten an apology from his parents. No, they would always try to make it up to him instead. They never apologized to him, they would just always make it up to him in some way

"I-It's fine mom..." Lincoln replied

 **[No... No, it's not fine]** Rita told him **[we shouldn't have forced you into anything that would make you feel uncomfortable]**

Lincoln sighed, "I know that mom, but... I just need some time, I just kinda want this to blow over" Lincoln told her

 **[of course sweety]** Rita replied **[just... just come home when your ready, ok?]** she asked

"yeah, ok mom" Lincoln replied with a smile

 **[I love you]** Rita told her son over the phone

"I love you too" Lincoln replied

He ended the call and Lincoln looked up to Maggie, who had a worried look on her face. Lincoln felt butterflies in his stomach, the way she had looked at him with that concerned look made him feel awkward and giddy. A red tint had spread itself on his face.

"everything ok?" She asked

Lincoln nodded, "y-yeah... I and my parents worked things out" he told her "said I could come home whenever"

when he said that, Maggie looked a little hurt, and Lincoln could see it. He didn't know why she looked hurt, but maybe it was because he was someone that was like her, someone that felt the same way as her.

"Do you mind if I stay at your house for 1 more night?" Lincoln asked "I'm just not yet ready to go home," Lincoln said

He saw the happiness in Maggie's eyes, but she composed herself wich made Lincoln chuckle a little inside.

"I'd be fine with that," She said with a smile

They then got in the car and began to drive away.

* * *

.

.

.

During the ride back home, Maggie couldn't have felt weirder. Every time she had looked at the snow-haired boy, she felt funny, yet it was such a warm feeling. It made her feel... well like she was staring at an electrical heater, even the cool air of the A/C of the car couldn't remove the heat that spread across her face. Her chest felt like thumping, no, like it was gonna burst out of her chest! She had never felt this feeling before. But she had heard of it.

Love.

Maggie didn't like to believe it was love, as you can't fall in love with someone over the course of 24 hours. No Maggie had summed it up to more of attraction than love. The boy was quite handsome and very intelligent and mature for his age. She had read about the Emotion of love before, everything she was feeling was like how you would describe it in novels, movies or in Fanfiction the web. People, of course, described love in different ways, but there was always the _'Chest pounding'_ or the _'redness of face'_ or _'the butterflies in the stomach'_. those were the most used descriptions of words when a character was falling in love.

However, Maggie, thanks to her Alexithymia, had never felt the emotion of love but she had always thought there was a way of feeling such emotion. Through physical contact. Through Flesh. Through sex.

This was why she was sometimes eager to have Sex. She had figured it was her only way of feeling such emotion. She had read what love was like, how people would kiss them on the lips, give tight hugs, bring flowers, or chocolates. However, she always remembered that having sex was a way of showing love. Maggie had tried to show what she assumed was love with what she had seen media or been told by her friends, but it never worked. She had come to the conclusion long ago that sex was her last option of feeling the emotion called love.

finally, after what seemed like hours of driving even though it was more like 50 minutes, they had arrived home. Maggie went to her room and Lincoln sat on the couch, but then he got up and went to the fridge, he opened the fridge to find some soda, he took one out of the box and then closed the fridge, he was about to open the can when he saw something that shocked him. Apparently the kitchen had a good view of Maggie's room, where right now, Lincoln could see her undressing, She unzipped the side of her knee-high boots and slid them off slowly, it almost seemed like she was doing it on purpose, when she dropped the boots he could see light purple colored fishnet stockings and it seemed to be connected to a garter belt as he could see straps leading up her jean shorts, his eyes then followed upward and it lead to her back where her white Crop-top was shown and pulled up a bit. there he could see a tattoo that was on her back, on it was a tattoo of the Whore of Babylon, it was small and also had writing above and below it. The Whore was drinking her wine and the words that were above and below it read: **"Love thy Father and all his Damnations"**

The ink of the Tattoo was light Pink with Purple and Red also visible. It seemed to move with Maggies back and to Lincoln it was beautiful. Lincoln had always enjoyed the art of any kind, and tattoos were one of the things that made him love art more as he loved some of the designs and the art that it inspired.

When he realized what he was doing it was too late as Maggie had caught him staring. However she didn't freak out or do anything you would expect a woman to do when they were being watched while undressing, no she smiled and Lincoln's heart was beating fast. Maggie then returned to changing and Lincoln went back to the couch and opened the can of soda and turned on Maggies TV.

Lincoln sat on the couch and watched some of the 'That 70's show' on Netflix, but no matter how hard he watched it, he couldn't take his mind off of Maggie. He has seen Ronnie Anne undress a couple of times and it made him feel hot and sometimes his whole body would be limp, but with Maggie, he felt like he was gonna just faint from looking at her, and the clothes she wore were just a huge turn on for Lincoln. To be honest, Lincoln had always preferred the girls that stood out of the norm, something about girls that didn't act like the stuck up teens in movies or the attention-seeking teenage girls at his school, how anyone could deal with those types of girls were beyond him.

The Purple fishnet stockings, hugged her legs and it made her seem like a mermaid caught in a net, the Garterbelt reminded him of some of the women in porn videos he saw, but while it was hot, he never thought that any girl he knew could pull off something like that, and the Tattoo was something he liked on a girl, while many had thought that having a tattoo meant you were a biker or a gangster or a mumble rapper, Lincoln found that seeing such a thing on a women could make them easy to read sometimes. People pick or have tattoo's for certain reasons some are to look cool and others have hidden meaning behind them, all you had to do was take a guess.

He began feeling a stir in his pants but ignored it and tried to think of something else. Then, Maggie finally entered the living room. She still wore the Fishnet stockings and he could see the straps of the Garterbelt going up to her legs and disappearing in her jeans. She now wore a Black Sabbath t-shirt with a demon flying and words saying **"we sold our soul for rock n' roll"**. She sat next to Lincoln.

"What are you watching?" She asked

"That 70's Show," Lincoln said

Maggie looked at the TV before turning back to him, "you actually like that show?" She asked

"yeah, It's funny" Lincoln replied

"I find it stupid," Maggie said "Like Kelos and Jackie! Ugh! I just wanna punch them in the face" Maggie said

Lincoln chuckled as he had felt that way too sometimes, but he watched the show because it always made him feel a little better. He personally kept watching because Fez and Hyde were his favorite characters, So was Red. Who didn't like the guy? he was funny and if you didn't think so you'd get a foot up your ass.

Maggie then felt a lot closer than before, Lincoln turned to see that she was really close to him, their legs almost touching. The stir within Lincoln's pants began to grow and it was hard hiding it as it pushed against the zipper of his jeans. Lincoln could feel a lump in his throat, it was so hard to swallow, like when you watched a scene in a horror movie waiting for the jump scare.

Maggie wasn't blind, she knew what she was doing, she knew the effect she was having on the boy. Maggie kinda liked being a tease, it was fun and it turned her on, however, she didn't always tease when she found a guy attractive, no, she only teased when she wanted to play with someone.

Lincoln could feel his arms shaking, he heard the pounding of his heart in his ears and his whole body felt hot. Maggie then moved closer to him and her hand fell on his. She didn't remove her hand and Lincoln didn't either. Lincoln could feel his body becoming completely hot, his arms and upper body felt like jelly.

The episode ended and Maggie got up, suddenly the side of Lincoln felt cold, like a large breeze of winter wind just hit him. Maggie turned to him

"Do you want anything to eat? it's almost dinner" She told him

Lincoln turned to face her. Big mistake. When he looked at her, his eyes met hers and they looked like that of a cat's, her blue eyes seemed to send electricity through his whole body.

"A-Anything you want, I'll j-just about eat anything," Lincoln said with a nervous chuckle

Suddenly, Maggie stood in front of him and a smile plastered her lips. She couldn't take it anymore, feeling this burning sensation between her legs but most of all, she couldn't stand the beating of her heart whenever she saw Lincoln. She needed to be with him. To feel this feeling of love more, to just... just taste his lips.

she bent down and her face was now inches away from him. Lincoln's face was red and so was hers, Suddenly Lincoln could feel the press of Maggie's lips against his and he also felt her tongue prying its way into his mouth, he could feel the force behind it, it felt like she was an animal gasping for food, a dog lapping up water, Lincoln allowed her tongue to enter his mouth and when he did it was amazing. The two tongues explored the mouths of the other, feeling and even able to taste the other's saliva, both Lincoln and Maggie felt the heat of their bodies rise, as if they were laying close to a fire.

They had to part away from each other as both need oxygen. Their breaths ragged and fast, almost as if they had run a marathon.

Lincoln took off his jacket followed by his shirt and Maggie began taking off her shirt as well and Lincoln they kissed again, this time, both could feel the heat radiating off the other's flesh. They kissed hungrily as if they were drinking water after being in a desert.

They stopped, only to look into the eyes of the other.

An unspoken agreement flashed in their eyes. Lincoln unbuttoned his pants and Maggie did the same with her shorts, Pulling them off, along with their underwear, they both got a pretty good look at their privates. Lincoln's dick was hard and was about a good 7 inches in length and Maggie's vagina was shaven and moist. if you were expecting Maggie to get on her knees and give Lincoln a Blowjob or Lincoln to eat Maggie out, then you are mistaken, They didn't have time for foreplay, all they wanted to do was feel the flesh of the other.

Lincoln slid himself inside her entrance, feeling some resistance he also heard Maggie wince and he could feel her whole body tense up.

"S-sorry I'll go slower," He told her in a hushed and ragged tone

Maggie nodded and Lincoln continued to slide himself inside her, with every inch that began entering her, Maggie tensed up but held back and tried to relax, Finally with a heavy grunt and a gasp, Maggies Hymen broke and small trickles of blood mixed with their sweat and juices.

Lincoln waited for Maggie to give the okay, and when she did he started moving slower, but she had urged him to speed it up a little for her to get used to it and Lincoln did as she asked.

Maggie was tight, her walls almost felt like they were slowly tightening around Lincoln. Lincoln was her first, so his size was both amazing and shocking to feel, but Maggie actually enjoyed the pain, it made her feel more human when hurting, but this kind didn't involve razors against wrists, or a rope around the neck, no this pain made her feel love. Love toward the Snow-haired teen on top of her, Every thrust was a pleasure, even if there was pain.

Lincoln began to thrust faster and maggie began to breathe rapidly, as she was nearing her climax, and by the way, Lincoln was thrusting, so was he. While it may not have lasted long, it was still very enjoyable.

"M-M-Maggie I'm... I'm Cumming" He whispered into her ear

"So... So am... I" She breathed out

Lincoln sped up and Maggie's eyes almost felt like they were rolling to the back of her head.

"Do it...!" Maggie cried out "I... I want it... inside!" She cried out in another ragged breath.

Finally, after another thrust and a small grunt, Lincoln released inside of Maggie, and Maggie came as well. Their juices mixing and becoming warm and hot, feeling like warm bathwater.

Lincoln stared into the blue eyes of Maggie and the breaths still ragged and heavy from the act they had just experienced. Neither could move, as their bodies went limp. Lincoln lay next to Maggie and moved her on top of him and he grabbed the blanket that he slept with the night before.

No word could express the feelings of the other. Only the smiles on their faces could express their feelings, as well as the beating of the other's heart.


	7. Farewell

Chapter 7: Farwell

* * *

.

.

.

Heaven. Its the place where God created all. It was where all those who followed him with all of their devotion would go.

But Heaven could be anything. It could be a house in the country. It could be the Crib of a baby. It could be in the arms of the person you love.

But the question is do you really love that person?

There is nothing else to be said after the night the two had.

Who said a story needed to have a resolution?

Who said the story needed to have bold letters saying **"THE END"**

There is no end to their love. Take my word, they will continue to feel that way forever... or will they?

The story of Finding god, or finding someone else to replace god was always the point.

When you date a woman, treat her as if she is Aphrodite, a goddess.

when you date a man, treat him with respect but do not change yourself for him

when you finally decide to give yourself to another, you are not two anymore, you are one.

For once you are one, a new life begins. A new story.

This story is not over.

Does this mean that I never should have pushed their paths together? Even if they don't believe in me, it doesn't mean I don't care about them.

After all, a parent just wants what's best for their children.

and remember, a story never ends. it just continues. while they may not live does not mean their story ends.

But what could come of their relationship? What is in store for these non-believers?

Flesh and pain.

.

.

.

* * *

**This stories sequel will be published on April 1 and the title will be called: "My Hellbound Heart"**

**.**

**So for those of you you think I rushed the ending I didn't. I did this because this is gonna be part of a trilogy, they are also meant to represent 3 stages of a relationship. Others think there are 5 stages but I disagree and only think that there are 3 stages of a relationship:**

_**1\. The Attraction(Dating or expressing feelings to the other)** _

_**2\. The Trials(Arguments + Suspicions)** _

_**3\. finally the Decision(stay with them or leave them).** _

**Of course, the three books will represent each stage**

_**We'll Be God = The Dating** _

_**My Hellbound Heart = The Trials** _

_**Till Death do us part = The Decision** _

**.**

**This was something I felt would be prominent in the story. I originally wanted some very other dark themes in this story but Decided otherwise as For the second story will focus on how they deal with each other at their worst.**

**The second book will have much darker themes as some of them were hinted in this story. But know that this was planned thanks to my friend who saw how the beginning of Lincoln's and Maggie's relationship seemed like every classic fall in a love story almost. he even asked me how I would write their relationship later on in the story. This then hit me that I didn't want to make a single story about their relationship, but to make three different ones about how a relationship progresses, but I still wanted to keep the dark themes I had planned but pushed them into the second book.**


End file.
